True Family is Who You Chose
by eclare and lumeare
Summary: What if Batman realized that Superman wasn't going to accept Superboy and decided to take the boy in himself and what happens when Superboy meets the twin daughters of Darkside, Rose and Crystal . what happens when one of them secretly starts dating superboy will batman ever find out who superboy's dating will superman finally accept superboy, will the earth ever survive


This is a new story that's I've been thinking about a lot but just know got around to writing.

* * *

What if Batman realized that Superman wasn't going to accept Superboy and decided to take the boy in himself and what happens when Superboy meets the twin daughters of Darkside, Rose and Crystal or better known as Black Raven and Dark Sapphire. what happens when one of them secretly starts dating superboy will batman ever find out who superboy's dating and will superman get his head in the game and start acknowledging superboy will the earth ever survive with all this going on at once.

* * *

'_Thought_'

"Conversation"

_Telepathy_

**Scene**

* * *

**This story begins in the episode schooled right after batman's talk with superman. The missions will be basically the same but the events in between missions will be completely different.**

* * *

**At a small dinner in Metropolis**

Batman was sitting there at the small dinner looking to were superman had just stormed out. Batman thoughts were pulled towards Superboy, and he had to thought himself 'Will that stubborn fool ever accept him? The boy needs a father but who in the league has enough experience with Kryptonians to be able to take care of him to help him when his powers start to fully come in'

He sat there thinking who knew more about being Kryptonian than superman no one but as he sat there thinking something suddenly came to him. he had studied everything he could about the race their culture their society everything and that was when he made a startling discovery him he knew just as much about the race as superman sure he was not born as a Kryptonian but he knew enough that he thought he could pull it off. the boy needed guidance the boy needed a remodel the boy needed a father. it was at that moment that he knew what he had to do. he would be the boys father. with a new determination he got up and left the small dinner heading to talk to the two people already in his small family to tell them about his plan.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Mount Justice**

Kid Flash and Robin are in the kitchen talking about the issue going on about superman and superboy.

As the confession goes on Kid flash says " Can you believe how stupid Superman is being concerning superboy I mean what is his problem. Superboy is a great guy. It's not his fault he was created in a pod, born in a pod and raised in a pod and..."

Before kid flash could say anymore Robin buts his hands over kid flash's mouth

"wowo we get it Superboy is awesome but you need to talk at a speed that normal humans can understand Kid."

Kid flash response to that was "Yeah I know but superman just makes me so mad. I mean what's his problem. What's so bad about superboy."

As Kid flash finishes his sentence superboy walks in and hears the end of his sentence. Kid flash and robin freeze and stare at superboy excepting him to start yelling at them but are surprised when superboy starts to sob. Kid flash walks up to superboy and ask.

"are you ok man? sorry if we upset you with what we said."

Superboy looks up at kid flash and says.

"it's ok kid flash I just wish I knew why superman won't accept me."

Kid flash and robin both hug superboy to try and comfort him. robin looks into superboy's eyes and says.

"it's superman's lost that he can't get it is head out of his ass and accept that you existed. I mean your a great guy and once you're powers come in completely you'll be a force to be wrecking with. I know batman would love for you to be apart of our team."

superboy looked at robin and said, "are you sure he really wants me to be apart of the team."

robins reply to that was, "yaa totally I know people may say that batman is a heartless badass but he's actually really nice and he's always there for me when I need him in or out of uniform I know I can always count on him."

Superboy looked at robin and said, "I wish superman was like that because then id have someone and that's all I want is someone I know I can depend on when I need them someone to help me learn. what I really want is a father and a family."

robin shared a look with kid flash at superboys words and with a look of understanding from his best friend robin decided then and there what to do with a look of determination to rival that of batman's robin looked back at superboy and said, "you know there has always been one thing I wanted but could never have because it wasn't possible till now."

superboy looked at robin and asked, "what would that be"

robin replied, " a brother superboy and I just figured out how I can have a brother."

superboy looked over at robin and seen that robin had taken his sun glasses off and asked, " how can you have a older brother when its just you and batman."

robins reply to superboy was, " you superboy you could be my brother, no I'm asking you to be my brother will you be my brother superboy."

superboy looked over at robin and with tears in his eyes he said, " I'm apart of a family now aren't I and your my little brother now too right."

Robin looked at superboy and said, "yaa if you want to be my big brother that is."

at that superboy got up from were he was siting and hugged robin and said, "your my baby brother so from now on when push comes to shove we have each other backs got it."

robin looked up at superboy and said, " yaa always bro always."

unknown to the three super hero teens there was a certain bat themed hero standing in the shadows happy that his adopted son had just made his mission a lot easier.

* * *

This is the first chapter that I've done it was a lot harder than I thought it would be but I think I did a great job.

i would like to make a update on my harry potter fic 'the dark lord forgotten love' I have not given up on it I've just been very busy and updates will be very spread apart I'm trying to figure out some very important elements to it and it just hasn't came to me yet if and one have comments or ideas for this or any of my other stories please comment.


End file.
